Ben Odile Croco
Ben is a Irish venom spitting troodon that flies. He gave a promise to the Runners and the Slanders that he will protect there children even to his death. He returned to the island and mated with a female troodon so that his promise can continue so now he has a son called Ben Osteo Croco. His Son. Ben is just like his father with a IQ that can rival Einstein and Da Vinci. He also has a ability of flight and venom like his father. He also looks like his father only his colors are darker The RP Ben Odile Croco is the adopted son of Theodore Trilo but he betrays him and joins raf and company. He first joined the imperfects then he joined rafs group one of his phrases was "Long live humanity! Long live the Imperfects!" The Story The story version of Ben is very different from the RP. Ben is an arms dealer and an ex-convict. When captured, his bail was paid by Trilo personally. Ben was chosen as te first to be transfered into the body of a dinosaur. He happily worked with the Olympians until he met Hugo who told the former criminal of the Olympians' true plans. From then on, Ben worke with Hugo to build a resistance. He is something of a ladies man. Appearance he looks like the raptor from "pods travels" but he is green with black tiger like stripes he also has red on his wingtips and on his feather crest which he can raise when he wants to his snout is longer then in the raptor in pods travels and his arms have large flight feathers and his arms are strong so he flies with ease the tip of his tail is a fan of feathers and the tail itself is longer then seen in the raptor in pods travels. Behavior He is one of the calmest people in the group but when he is angry there is there is no thing on earth that will stop him. The only thing that can calm him is the death of the person that annoyed him to that point. but he has learned to control his anger on some occasions. Food He likes to either eat beetles or doritos but it seems his son has not inherited the joy of eating a arthropod but it is appearant that he likes the same chips as his dad. The Creator of Ben O Croco Both Bens were posted by the user dinobenten the same person who made terra aveosaur that will appear every summer. Trivia * In the story, Ben's accent is supposed to Scottish, however many people have read it to be Irish, so DInoFreakUSA just went with it. His worst enemy His worst enemy in the RP is Dilo. A archeopteryx that used to have ten well skilled archies at his command. He was one of Trilo's henchmen. He had a battle with ben which left his body mangled and greatly damaged then he had a run in with pterasaur DNA and ended up looking like a crow sized dragon. Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Imperfects Category:Trilo's Forces Category:Parent